Thinking Of You
by spashleyfics
Summary: This story is based on the song Thinking Of You by Katy Perry. If you haven't heard it I strongly recommend listening to it before reading this story. Reviews please.
1. Perfection

**If you read my other story then you already know that this is a new story that I thought of while i was in New York and if you don't read my other story then, YOU SUCK!!!, jk, but really go read right now and review - New Story - lyrics from song and thoughts in italics**

_Comparisons  
Are easily done  
once you've had a taste  
Of perfection_

Yeah, perfection, that's what she was, before she broke my heart and left me to run back to my ex-boyfriend. Man, why didn't she tack me back? i mean i simply told her that i didn't do death well and that should of been enough for her. She knows me. I loved her, still do. Spencer, her name still rolls off my tongue like its the only word meant to be said by my mouth. _I look over to my right and i see Aiden there peacefully sleeping. _Stupid Aiden. i don't want him. i only want Spencer but I don't have her and i really don't want to be alone. Aiden loves me for me, and i love him for that but, Spencer, see there it is again. I need her back and I will get her, but for now i'll just settle for second-best.

By the way i'm Ashley Davies and my love life is totally fucked up.


	2. Bad Apple

**Reviews por favor , - New chapter**

Bad Apple

_Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one  
I Still got the seed_

Ashley - ugh Aiden, he's the fucking seed in my apple. He won't leave me alone. He is so pathetic. I blame him for Spencer breaking up with me. If he would've just let me and Spencer be happy and not tring to hang onto me when I had already moved on, me and Spencer would be good. Oh he's waking up now.

"Hey babe." he says and tightens his grip around me," what're you doing up, its ..., " he looks at the clock, " only 4:30 am."

"I'm just thinking Hun, go back to sleep." I say

"Well since I'm already up i can think of something that will tire us out so we can both get back to sleep," He says as he eyes me up suggestively

blah, oh god please no, "um no Aiden I'm already tired i just like to sit up and think for a while before people start getting up. its soothing and peaceful for me, just go to sleep babe. I say as I kiss him on the forehead. he sight content with that answer as he doses back off to sleepy ville. while I'm left here haunted by my thoughts of... her. I can't say the name again. The perfect name for the perfect girl.

I thought i had found the one.

Ironic isn't it. Becuase all i have here is the damn seed.


	3. Where?

**Since this story is based of of a song, I want to know what songs you think remind you of Spashley, so please leave 'em in your reviews and I'll listen to them. Who knows I might even make a fanfic based off of one of your favorites. - New Chapter**

_You said move on  
Where do I go  
I guess second best  
Is all I will know_

**Ashley's house, Middle of the night**

Ashley - what Can I do? She doesn't want me. _Tears roll down her face. _I can't sleep, fuck i need a drink. Fucking Aiden, Fucking Spencer. This sucks.

Ashley stammers out of bed from out of Aiden's grasp. She goes to the liquor cabinet, and throws it open, takes a bottle of Jack Daniels from the cabinet. She opens it puts the bottle to her lips and takes long hard swigs from the bottle.

Soon after she's totally drunk, she hobbles out of the front door, and makes her way to Spencer's house.

She doesn't see a car coming down the street as she steps off of the pavement and into the street.

Its dark so the driver doesn't see her until she's out on the street. He slams on the brakes and Honks the horn but...It's too late.

He hits her pretty hard, he climbs out of the car, calls 911, checks her pulse. Its there but its faint. There is blood coming from her head and the sounds of sirens start ringing in to the night.


	4. Eyes

**Reviews are like a warm blanket and a cup of hot chocolate on a cold night, So warm me up. - New Chapter**

Eyes

_'Cause when I'm with him I am  
Thinking of You  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one who was spending the night  
How I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes_

Spencer - I'm in my bed just thinking, can't sleep, Man, what did I do?

It's been only 1 day since my break up with Ashley. I mean I just wanted to teach her a lesson. I didn't know just how much it would hurt me in the process. Just knowing that she wanted to choose me, makes me want to just fall into those beatiful chocolate eyes and forgive her for everything. Sigh. But she has to know that I can't take her just up and leaving me in a time that I needed her the most.

But why hasn't she called me. I thought that she'd be banging down my door with some crazy romantic gesture to win me back by now.

*Ring, Ring*

Maybe thats her now, but why would she be calling at 5:00 in the morning. Better answer it.

"Hello."

Hello. Spencer? its your mother."

"Oh, Hey mom. What's up"

"Ashley's been brought to the hospital."

"What!? WHY!!?" I start pannicking

"They've started to run tests on her, when she was brought in she was intoxicated so, she must've not seen the car coming down the the street."

"So she was hit by a car." I feel tears about to crawl down my face.

"I'll be there soon, Mom. Bye" I stutter out and Hang up the phone. I get dressed and make my way over to the hospital.


	5. The Best

**Sorry I took so long on this, Review please - New Chapter**

_You're like an Indian summer in the  
__middle of winter  
like a hard candy  
With a surprise center  
How do I get better once I've  
Had the best  
You said There's tons of fish in the water  
So the waters I will test_

Spencer - I arrive at the hospital and a million things are running through my head. I hop out of the car and rush through the doors to the front desk.

I'm about to ask where Ashley is when my mom comes through a door and pulls me in for a hug.

I rap my arms around her and let my tears come. We stay like that for a while until she pulls back and looks at me with a serious face.

"Spencer, Ashley is in a temporary coma and she should be out of it soon but she probably will have memory loss, her head hit the ground pretty hard. we won't know how serious the memory loss is until she wakes up. Follow me and I'll take you to see her." Paula says

I feel more tears coming. What if she doesn't remember me? is all i keep thinking as i follow my mom to Ashley's room.

My mom stops at room 227.

"This is it honey, I need to go check on some other patients but I'll be back to check on her in a little while.

I open the door and I see Aiden sitting on the chair next to Ashley's bed caressing her cheek. He looks up at me and I say

"What are you doing here?"

"The hospital called Ashley's house first and I was there so I answered the phone, And came down here."

OMG, They were together 1 freaking day after I broke up with her. Damn I must not have meant much to her if it didn't even take her **ONE DAY **to hook up with Aiden.

"Look Spencer, I'm Ashley's boyfriend now and I think you need to back off. You had your chance to be with Ashley and you broke her heart. Luckily I was There to pick up the pieces."

Oh no he didn't, he was with Ashley one day and he thinks he has the right to claim her. Fuck that.

"Look Aiden, I still love Ashley. You certainly didn't back off when I told you to. so I don't see where you get off telling me to. I am going to fight for Ashley because she's all I have. There's really nowhere and no one else for me to go to." I say

"OK than I guess we will both fight for her, and may the best Man win." He says

"Oh she will." I say


End file.
